


В ожидании стаи

by hisaribi



Series: fk-19 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Это не первый раз, когда Стайлз проснулся в другом мире.Не в первый раз Питер застрял в месте, где время не существует.Только в этот раз они есть друг у друга.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: fk-19 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590763
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting for Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873223) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter), [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi). 



> Беты: [Nika Darkness](https://nikaalessa.diary.ru/), [priest_sat](https://priestsat4.diary.ru/), [volhinskamorda](https://volhinskamorda.diary.ru/), [sihaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya), [Altra Realta](https://altrarealta.diary.ru/)

Это не первый раз, когда Стайлз проснулся в другом мире.

Первый раз был ярким, чистым; свет ослепил Стайлза, но он успел разглядеть стерильную комнату и громадный грязный грёбаный пень в её центре

Хотя ногицуне и изгнали из его тела, но даже сейчас Стайлза пробирает дрожь, когда он видит резкий отблеск или слишком чистое пространство. Глянец кафеля над кухонной раковиной. Блеск металлических салфетниц в кафе. Сияние пола в школьном коридоре сразу после того, как уборщик провёл по нему полиролью. Всё это отсылает прямиком к неметону.

Но там, где Стайлз проснулся сегодня, чистоты явно не было.

Он смотрит на носки своей обуви и грязный, обшарпанный пол, затем поднимает взгляд и осматривается.

Вокруг — потрёпанный временем зал ожидания железнодорожного вокзала.

***

Когда Стайлзу было восемь, его мама забыла, кто он.

Он помнит, как бежал по коридору больницы, спеша скорее оказаться в её палате; резиновые подошвы скрипели, касаясь линолеума. Помнит, что вбежал в палату с криком: «Мам! Мам! Мам!». На языке вертелась какая-то история, что-то о школьном дне, которую он смерть как хотел рассказать. И он помнит, как она звала на помощь; этот вопль в тот же миг заставил его замереть — потому что она не знала, кто он такой.

От вишнёвой колы до сих пор тошнит.

Он помнит, как сидел на полу возле автомата с едой, а папа присел напротив. Банка в руках была очень холодной, а конденсат стекал, точно слёзы. Помнит голос отца, натянутый — вот-вот порвётся.

— Она любит тебя, малыш, — сказал ему отец. — Очень сильно любит, но болезнь...

— Она не помнит меня, — выговорил Стайлз; замёрзшие пальцы сжались на банке. — Она не помнит, кто я.

— Мне жаль, ребёнок, — сказал папа. — Очень жаль.

— Она забыла меня, — сдавленно сказал Стайлз. — Однажды ты тоже меня забудешь, пап.

— Нет, — сказал отец. — Нет, Стайлз, никогда.

Но он забудет.

Стайлз знает.

Он чувствует это нутром, всем своим существом. Он _знает_.

***

Стайлз — проницательный ребёнок. Так его называет отец: _проницательный_. Иногда он говорит что-то, что потом окажется правдой, отец замирает на долю секунды, прежде чем опять вцепиться в это слово: _проницательный_. Будто есть рациональное объяснение. Будто у Стайлза просто талант видеть неочевидные для других связи. Будто корни происходящего не уходят куда глубже.

Словно это не высечено на его костях.

Будто Стайлз не оракул.

Оно происходит неосознанно. Стайлз не сидит в круге из свечек, не медитирует, или что там. Просто _иногда_... Иногда он говорит вещи, которые не планировал, и они _правдивы_. В основном, они не связаны с тем, о чём он думал или говорил в тот момент.

Как-то раз они со Скоттом играют в Call of Duty, Стайлз подшучивает над манерой игры Скотта, затем выпаливает ни с того ни с сего:

— Скоро мистер Парсонс умрёт.

И Скотт смотрит на него, типа: _что_? И затем говорит:

— _Кто_?

Потому что это вообще что за шутка? Скотта вообще не волнует мистер Парсонс, владелец кофейни на Мейн-Стрит. Он его даже не особо-то и знает. Как и Стайлз, но слова вырвались бы в любом случае.

На следующий день мистер Парсонс умирает, съехав с дороги во время шторма и врезавшись в дерево.

Скотт не спрашивает об этом. Может, новость до него не дошла. Или он уже забыл странное заявление Стайлза. Сам Стайлз, однако, паникует на этот счёт, ведь он не должен _знать_ что-то такое, и даже если знает — должен молчать: ведь о таких вещах не говорят вслух. После этого он начинает слишком много болтать о всякой случайной хрени.

Прячет свою странность за чем-то _более_ безумным, потому что не знает, что ещё с собой поделать.

Им тринадцать, они едят доритос и смотрят фильм; Стайлз говорит:

— Ты оборотень, — он моргает. — Но я не в твоей стае.

— Чего? — Скотт кидает в него подушкой и смеётся. — Ты такой странный.

Конечно, Скотт не оборотень.

Пока что.

Но Стайлз никогда не станет частью его стаи.

***

Ногицуне впечатывает себя в самую сердцевину костей. Носит его тело, словно шкуру убитого зверя. Давит на лёгкие так сильно, что Стайлз задыхается. И когда ногицуне завершает начатое, Стайлз тоже больше не может.

Он отдаляется от Скотта и его стаи.

Отдаляется от Дерека и его стаи.

Он не может... Им не нужен кто-то вроде Стайлза. Не нужен.

— Я не в твоей стае, — говорит он Скотту, затем повторяет то же самое хмурому Дереку на следующей неделе.

Это истина. Всегда ею было и всегда будет.

Стайлз всё ещё ждёт свою стаю.

Или, может быть, стая ждёт его.

***

В Бикон-Хиллз два альфы. Дерек Хейл, который претендует на землю за счёт истории своего рода, и Скотт Маккол — истинный альфа. И Стайлз находится где-то между ними. Иногда он переговорщик, иногда — посредник, а иногда — тень в дождливый день, что проскакивает между ними. И это нормально. Он не хочет быть кем-то ещё. Не сейчас, когда он всё ещё не привык к своему телу, или когда он замечает, как его пальцы вздрагивают на подлокотнике дивана Дерека, и всё ещё думает, происходит ли это по его воле, или воле чего-то более древнего и тёмного.

Однако он всё ещё приходит на стайные собрания. Дерека, Скотта, объединённые.

Смотрит и слушает, как и сидящий на лестнице Питер.

Стайлз не назвал бы происходящее между ним и Питером Хейлом родством, но что-то там было. Признание, возможно, одного постороннего другим. И он, и Питер существуют на периферии обеих стай. Им не доверяют, думает Стайлз, да и они не особо верят остальным.

Лидия, думает Стайлз, тоже немного посторонняя. Она всё ещё встречается с Джексоном, и Джексон — бета Дерека, но она также дружит с Эллисон, которая в стае Скотта.

Эллисон.

Стайлз не может заставить себя смотреть на неё, даже сейчас, спустя год.

Он всё ещё слышит звук, с которым меч Они вошёл в неё, задев кость и разрубив её позвоночник. Слышит её крик.

— Это не твоя вина, — повторяла она снова и снова, наклоняясь вперёд в инвалидном кресле. — Ты не виноват.

Но Стайлз виноват, потому что знал, что это случится.

— Эллисон никогда не сможет ходить, — он сказал это своему отражению в зеркале над раковиной в ванной, когда ему было одиннадцать. Его прошиб холодный пот, выбив весь воздух из лёгких.

Он её тогда даже не знал, но слова вынесли ей приговор. Высеченный в камне. Он знал, и даже не попытался это остановить, потому что это правда, непреложная истина.

Сейчас его внимание приковано к ней. К ней и инвалидному креслу. Он снова отворачивается, прежде чем она заметит, и встречается взглядом с Питером.

Питер устроился на лестнице, как всегда, впитывая всё происходящее вокруг. Стайлзу интересно, как многое он видит, и что об этом всём думает.

Иногда границы между стаями размываются.

Стая Дерека более традиционна. Не считая Лидии и Дэнни, его эмиссара, все волки: Джексон, Кора, Бойд, Эрика и Айзек. Стая Скотта иная, но, возможно, это из-за того, что он истинный альфа. Скотт подбирает бродяжек, думается Стайлзу, но он делает это так тепло и открыто, что совсем не важно, что они не волки. Без разницы, кто они. У Скотта всего один оборотень-волк: Лиам. Остальные — смешанное сочетание сверхъестественного и людей: Эллисон, Кира, Малия, Хэйден и Тео. Мэйсон — эмиссар.

Стая Скотта представляет собой такую разношёрстную компанию, что иногда Стайлзу становится интересно, почему он не вписывается. И иногда ему кажется, что Скотт задаётся тем же вопросом.

Стайлз наблюдает за вздрагивающими пальцами руки на подлокотнике дивана Дерека и вполуха слушает, как альфы обсуждают новую угрозу городу.

Несколько лет назад Дитон сказал, что неметон приманит сверхъестественных существ, словно маяк, и Стайлз думает про мотылька, привлечённого светом, раз за разом бьющегося о лампочку до самой смерти.

Кажется, это вполне подходящая метафора.

***

Стайные вечера заканчиваются пиццей. Большим её количеством — ведь иначе не накормить две голодные стаи. Стайлз выхватывает кусочек вегетарианской — недостаточно быстрый или глупый, чтобы вставать между кучей оборотней, любителей мяса, — и возвращается на диван, чтобы поесть.

Спустя мгновение Питер садится рядом с ним.

— Ты сегодня тихий.

— Ну ты тоже не особо-то болтун, зомбиволк.

Уголки губ Питера немного поднимаются, почти что в улыбке.

— Ну, может мне просто нечего сказать.

— Аналогично, — говорит Стайлз, набив рот пиццей.

Питер заинтересованно на него смотрит.

— Ну что же ты, Стайлз. Я в этом _очень_ сомневаюсь.

***

На следующей встрече стаи на лестнице никто не сидит, и почему-то Стайлз смотрит на пустое место. Стайлз отмахивается от этого давящего чувства, и пытается поддержать разговор с Эрикой, когда она спрашивает у него про домашнюю работу по химии. Этот предмет ей даётся с трудом.

Он также проверяет с Дэнни страницу из бестиария, обещает Лиаму помочь придумать тему для презентации по английскому, и съедает на двоих с Корой пачку «Орео». Он живёт на периферии обеих стай, как и всегда — дружелюбный шутник, но всегда на границе.

Так лучше.

Стайлз возвращается домой поздно. Отец работает, так что Стайлз поднимается по лестнице в темноте, снимает обувь, садится за стол и открывает ноутбук. Что-то его беспокоит, и он не может понять, что именно. Это не выпотрошенное тело туриста, найденное в лесах. В этом нет ничего необычного. Это Бикон-Хиллз, в конце концов, и солнце встаёт на востоке.

Тут что-то ещё.

Что-то размытое и неопределённое, ускользающее сквозь пальцы, пока Стайлз пытается это ухватить.

Он прикрывает глаза и потирает виски.

Что-то _другое_.

Словно бы присутствие окутало город. Или... или противоположность этого, в каком-то смысле.

— Присутствие, но не присутствие, — Стайлз бормочет себе под нос. — Что противоположно присутствию? — он морщится. — _Отсутствие_.

Он распахивает глаза и видит стоящую перед ним фигуру, похожую на... _ковбоя_?

Какого хрена?

— _Однажды ты тоже меня забудешь, пап_.

 _Они_ все _меня забудут_.

Фигура тянется к нему, и Стайлз чувствует, как его сковывает холод, словно бы кровь обратилась в лёд. Он пытается закричать, но слишком поздно.

***

Когда Стайлз снова открывает глаза, он стоит в потрёпанном временем зале ожидания железнодорожного вокзала.


	2. Глава 2

Не в первый раз Питер застрял в месте, где времени не существует. В отличие от комы, конечно, ведь его не окружают кричащие призраки стаи. Вместо этого тишина. И люди. Питер пытается заговорить с женщиной в униформе медсестры, но она не отвечает.

— Как вы сюда попали? — он спрашивает, но женщина только поднимает голову и смотрит на доску с расписанием у него за спиной. — Какой поезд ждёте?

У Питера уходит немного времени на то, чтобы почувствовать более резкое движение среди людей, медленно и уныло бродящих в зале ожидания. Он ловит проблеск цвета краем глаза — футболка или ещё какая-то одежда, — и когда поворачивает голову, чтобы проследить за движением, то чувствует безошибочный запах волков в спёртом воздухе.

Их двое, подростки. Почему всегда подростки?

Питер фокусирует взгляд и идёт за подростками из основного зала в тоннеле по длинным тёмным рельсам. Замкнутое пространство снова расширяется секунду спустя, превращаясь во что-то вроде подсобки, или, скорее, встроенную безопасную нишу для работников железной дороги, которым не повезло оказаться в тоннеле в момент приближения поезда. Предполагая, конечно, что где-то существует такое место. Питер в этом не особо уверен. Но оно есть, и в нём нет невольников комнаты ожидания.

Питер запрыгивает с путей в подсобку.

— Здравствуйте, — говорит он двум настороженным подросткам.

Золотые глаза бет вспыхивают в ответ и, где-то на уровне коленей юноши, выглядывает маленькая девочка.

— Привет, — он повторяет, смягчая свой голос.

Глаза маленькой не сверкают. Волком, в отличие от остальных, она не является.

— Меня зовут Питер Хейл, — говорит он детям. — И я понятия не имею, что сейчас происходит.

***

Может быть, Питер обратил бы внимание раньше, если бы в его жизни остался хоть кто-то, кто мог заметить его отсутствие. Но нет, это был дождливый вечер вторника в Бикон-Хиллз, когда Питер открыл дверь кофейни.

За стойкой обычная бариста.

— Привет, что будете заказывать? — спросила, словно Питер не приходил сюда каждый чёртов вечер с одним и тем же чёртовым заказом.

— Хорошо, — ответила она, приняв заказ. — И как вас зовут?

Может быть, если бы Питер действительно проводил время с Дереком и его стаей, он бы заметил происходящее до того, как его полностью забыли.

***

Подростки на железнодорожном вокзале тревожатся, их запах горчит от беспокойства, после того как Питер садится рядом с ними. Он держится на расстоянии больше чем удар, как для своей безопасности, так и чтобы их лишний раз не напрягать. Их сердца колотятся, глаза горят.

— Как долго вы здесь? — спрашивает он.

Время здесь ничего не значит, он узнаёт об этом сразу же, слушая их речь. Чем больше времени он с ними проводит, тем сильнее они расслабляются, привыкают к запаху и, наверное, находят успокоение в уверенном сердцебиении. Питер уже сгорал до смерти. Он не предастся панике из-за странного перемещения в пространстве. Он всё ещё жив, так что дела явно могли быть куда хуже.

Сандживу четырнадцать, но он главнее пятнадцатилетней Эмили. Она тише, сдержаннее. Стены Санджива ломаются гораздо быстрее, чем у Эмили: к моменту, когда он закончил рассказывать Питеру всё о своей старой жизни, о том, что им известно про Дикую Охоту, Призрачных Всадников и железнодорожный вокзал, он уже приблизился достаточно близко, чтобы Питер мог протянуть руку и коснуться его.

Он этого не делает. Не хочет спугнуть.

У Эмили уходит немного больше времени, чтобы раскрыться, но вскоре они с Сандживом пихаются локтями и спорят, была ли у сожжённого в этот раз футболка зелёная или синяя.

Питер не совсем уверен, почему это важно, но, наверное, в подобном месте очень важно помнить детали, хотя бы чтобы доказать себе, что ты не спятил.

— Ну, по крайней мере, с вашими постоянными перепалками по дому я не заскучаю, — говорит им Питер.

Санджив фыркает, а Эмили закатывает глаза.

Питеру безумно «повезло»: его не просто похитила Дикая Охота, но он ещё и оказался фактическим опекуном парочки подростков. Почему он хоть раз не мог попасть во взрослую компанию? Должно быть, это его наказание — постоянно оказываться в окружении раздражающих гормонально нестабильных сопляков с прыщами и отсылками к поп-культуре, которых он не понимает.

Конечно, это не совсем так в случае с Сандживом и Эмили.

Санджив — подросток девяностых, и у него идеальный вкус в музыке и фильмах. Он понятия не имеет, кто такая Майли Сайрус, и Питера это чрезвычайно бодрит.

Эмили забрали, когда Питер был в коме, так что она не знает о популярных трендах примерно столько же, сколько и Питер.

Они ему _нравятся_ , и так как они всё ещё щенки, то, естественно, уважают старшего бету, особенно с фамилией Хейл. Питер, может, и не помнит их стаи — Дикая Охота стёрла даже воспоминания о них, — но они помнят его. Стая Хейл была и сильной, и уважаемой в своё время. В _их_ время.

— Что вы делаете без луны? — из любопытства спросил Питер. — Как вы не одичали?

— Луны нет, — Эмили фыркает. — Как и _времени_.

— Прошло много лет, — соглашается Санджив. — Но в то же время всего несколько _минут_? Тут не устаёшь, голода не чувствуешь. Даже _писать_ не надо. Стоит отключить часть мозга, которая считает, сколько времени прошло, или ты с катушек съедешь.

— Я сходил с ума однажды, — говорит Питер. — Не скажу, что это было весело, но я определённо многого достиг.

Маленькая девочка на коленях Санджива рассмеялась. На вид ей было не больше трёх или четырёх лет, а лицо было раскрашено, словно она только что с вечеринки. На щеках нарисованы усики.

— И как тебя зовут, котёнок? — спрашивает её Питер.

— Поппи, — она улыбается.

Поппи — это маленькая загадка, но Питеру всегда такие нравились. Очевидно, она не просто человек, с учётом того, что не стала живым мертвецом, как те люди в зале ожидания, но Поппи слишком маленькая, чтобы рассказать Питеру что-то о том, откуда она. Фамилии своей не знает, и думает, что её родителей зовут Мамочка и Папочка. Ей нравится «Улица Сезам» и покатушки на спине. Щенки потакают ей, и вскоре Питер следует их примеру, в строгом понимании того, что никто снаружи не должен вообще узнать о том, как Питер изображает Большую Жёлтую Птицу.

Время идёт — или же нет, — и Питер понимает, что лучше всего его заземляют сердцебиения двух щенков и Поппи.

Как бы сильно это место ни походило на ад, здесь было что-то освобождающее. Эти детишки не знают Питера. Они не знают монстра, так что Питер не обременён этой частью себя с ними. Он может быть человеком, которого им хочется видеть — старшим, умным, сильным, безопасным — без необходимости смотреть на его руки и видеть капающую с них кровь Лоры.

Это ад, но и ещё что-то, что Питер почти боится пока что назвать.

Если он застрял здесь навечно, что ж, по крайней мере, он может утешить себя мыслью, что есть места и похуже.

***

Дети изголодались по новой информации в месте, где времени не существует. Может быть, им и не нужно есть или спать, но, как это ни парадоксально, они всё ещё чувствовали каждый пролетающий час. Это ни с чем не сравнимая пытка, настолько же безобидная, насколько несказанно ужасная, и Питер не знает, как они ещё не потеряли рассудок за всё то время, что они заперты здесь. Но они цепляются за Питера, потому что он новый, и в какой-то момент он рассказывает им всё про стаю Дерека, и Скотта, и о Бикон-Хиллз, и обо всём, что туда притягивается.

И о Стайлзе тоже, который дрейфует между стаями, словно бы он ищет дорогу сквозь зыбучие пески стратегии и союзов; дурак, трикстер, _джокер_ , потому что лучший шанс выжить в узком пространстве между двумя могущественными королями — это оставаться тем, кого постоянно недооценивают. Питер всегда слишком держался за свою гордость, чтобы играть дурака, а Стайлз... Ну, у него это лучше получалось до ногицуне, но даже тогда Стайлз был куда умнее и хитрее, чем казался.

— Чувак, это Бикон-Хиллз, — сказал Санджив, нахмурившись. — Не Византийская империя.

— В тебе нет чувства интриги, верно?

Санджив улыбается и пожимает плечами.

— Я веду к тому, что существовать между двумя стаями сложно.

Эмили дёргает за выбившуюся нитку на своих джинсах.

— Почему ты между двумя стаями, Питер?

Питер горько усмехается.

— О, это совсем другая история.

Она смотрит на него.

— И что? Не то чтобы у нас нет времени послушать.

Она права.

***

Лора.

Питер давно не произносил её имени, так что неудивительно, что оно застряло комом в горле, и всё же он заставляет себя произнести его, и всё, что шло после. Он наблюдает, как выражения сменяют друг друга на лицах щенков: ужас, отвращение, страх. Ничего нового.

Когда он заканчивает рассказ, Эмили и Санджив продолжают хранить молчание.

— Питер! — говорит Поппи и тянет его за руку. — Питер, покатай меня!

Возможно, щенкам нужно время, чтобы всё осознать.

Видит бог, что у них уж точно есть, так это время.

Он встаёт и идёт с Поппи к рельсам.

И до тех пор, пока Питер с ней на спине не пробежался взад-вперёд по части рельс больше раз, чем он мог сосчитать, он не осознавал: щенки дали ему уйти с Поппи.

Они бы не позволили, если бы думали, что это опасно для неё.

***

— Есть парень по имени Стайлз, — Питер рассказывает Поппи, каждый шаг отдаётся хрустом по гравию на путях.

Поппи мычит, и Питеру нравится представлять, что она о чем-то его спрашивает.

— Он интригующий, — говорит ей Питер. — Несносный, но в основном интригующий. У него есть способность знать вещи, которые никто не может знать. Тебе бы он понравился, думаю. Он любит корчить глупые рожицы.

— Глупые, — одобрительным эхом отзывается Поппи, её рот совсем близко к уху, пока они идут по рельсам.

— _Очень_ глупые, — говорит Питер. — Но знаешь, что самое глупое, котёнок?

Она снова мычит.

— Из всех в Бикон-Хиллз, — говорит Питер, голос эхом разносится по пустому тоннелю, — думаю, больнее всего, что он меня забыл.

Может быть, острые углы Питера держали Стайлза начеку куда дольше, чем остальных. Может быть, Питер смотрел на Стайлза и видел что-то вроде связи между ними, взаимопонимания. Или, может быть, было в этом что-то ещё. Питер видел общие черты между ними: безумство в случае Питера и одержимость Стайлза — оба отмечены потерей контроля и окружены смертью. Общий ужас. Но иногда, когда Стайлз смеётся и ловит взгляд Питера, может быть, Питер видит нечто большее, чем связь между ними. Может быть, он видит также совместное будущее.

Питер никогда в жизни не убегал от хороших вещей.

Стайлз — аномалия, возможно.

И Питера всегда притягивали вещи, да и люди, которые не особо вписывались в рамки.

Ему казалось, что Стайлз такой же.

— Но сейчас уже ничего не поделать, верно, котёнок? — спрашивает он Поппи, и она неловко обнимает его за шею.

Просто ещё одно сожаление, которое необходимо засунуть куда поглубже, и научиться с этим жить. Питер к такому привык.


	3. Глава 3

Стайлз поднимает взгляд от грязного пола, сердцебиение учащается.

На скамьях в зале ожидания сидят люди. Стайлз чувствует резкий приступ страха, когда смотрит на них. Как долго они здесь находятся? Случится ли то же самое со Стайлзом? Он просто сядет и _остановится_? Они живы, дышат, существуют, но их нет. Почти овощи. Просто здесь, занимают место. Просто _ждут_.

Он видит мужчину в пижаме. Женщину в медицинском халате. Ребёнка в бейсбольной форме. Людей вырвали из их жизни и поместили сюда сидеть и ждать.

« _Ожидание_ , — думается Стайлзу. — _Чистилище. Ты тоже меня забудешь, пап_ ».

Люди исчезали месяцами, и почему Стайлз вспомнил об этом только когда оказался среди них? Он сгибается пополам и пытается контролировать дыхание, чтобы не скатиться в паническую атаку. Он зарывается рукой в волосы и тянет; острой боли достаточно, чтобы сконцентрироваться хоть немного.

Он глубоко дышит.

— Ладно, — говорит он вслух, и люди, сидящие совсем близко, даже не поднимают на него взгляд. Он смотрит на табло на стене. — Бикон-Хиллз, Боди, Бонневилл, Припять... Какого хрена я никогда об этих местах не слышал? — он снова тянет себя за волосы. — Чёрт возьми. Чёрт _подери_. Потому что их больше не существует, их стёрли и из памяти тоже.

Это полное уничтожение, и Стайлз свалился прямо в его центр.

— Призрачные города, — говорит он, и слова ему больше не принадлежат. Они исходят из того внутри, что не подлежит контролю, что знает невозможные вещи. — Призрачные города. Призрачные _всадники_.

И никто не мог оценить по достоинству озарение Стайлза.

Лишь комната, полная людей с пустым взглядом в никуда.

Лишь комната, заполненная, людьми, которые, возможно, уже мертвы.

***

Стайлз кругами ходит по залу ожидания.

Здесь ему не нужно есть.

Нет нужды спать.

Нечего делать, кроме как сесть и ждать, и Стайлз отказывается от этого.

Он продолжает ходить.

***

Раскат грома, и зал ожидания погружается в визжащую панику.

Это так неожиданно, что Стайлз не знает, что делать, когда внезапно все прячутся за скамьями и столбами по краям комнаты. Он замирает от шока, увидев, что эти люди на самом деле _двигаются_ , — и затем кто-то хватает его за руку и тянет в укрытие за одним из столбов.

— Питер, — шепчет Стайлз, и волна узнавания накрывает его с головой.

Он не один. Не один. Не один.

Питер усмехается и прижимает палец к приоткрытым губам Стайлза.

— Тш-ш, дорогой.

«Говнюк», — думает Стайлз, а дыхание перехватывает от облегчения.

_Они все меня забудут._

Может, не все. Питер здесь. Питер помнит.

Это немного, но уже что-то. И этого достаточно, чтобы заземлить его прямо сейчас и удержать от паники.

Стайлз смотрит со смесью ужаса и интереса, как Всадник появляется во вспышках зелёного света, бросает похищенного человека с лошади на пол зала ожидания, затем исчезает снова.

Он наблюдает, как женщина встаёт, бессмысленно смотрит вокруг, затем подходит к скамье и садится.

Все остальные также возвращаются на свои места.

— Знаешь ли ты, — говорит Питер, горячее дыхание опаляет ухо Стайлза, — что долгое время я думал, что жду поезд?

— В Бикон-Хиллз нет железнодорожной станции, — говорит Стайлз.

— Умный мальчик, — одобрительно говорит Питер. — Но ты всегда был наблюдательным, верно?

— Проницательным, — бормочет Стайлз. — Папа говорит, что я проницательный.

Питер поднимает бровь.

— Я бы сказал, ты нечто большее, верно?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Не скромничай, дорогой, — говорит Питер. — Если бы ты был обычным скучным человечком, то сидел бы рядом с остальными беспилотниками. Только те, у кого есть кое-что ещё в ДНК, умудрились сохранить рассудок, хотя, думается мне теперь, это скорее проклятие, чем благословение.

— Ты не мог быть ещё более напыщенным индюком, а? — спрашивает Стайлз, прежде чем до него в полной мере доходит смысл слов Питера. — Стоп. Здесь есть ещё такие, как ты?

— Такие, как мы, — поправляет Питер. — И я могу быть ещё более напыщенным индюком. Я тебе когда-нибудь говорил, что у меня _две_ «Шелби 1000 Кобры»?

Стайлз и не думал, что в подобном месте можно рассмеяться.

***

Питер ведёт Стайлза по путям через тёмную часть тоннеля, который вскоре выводит их куда-то вроде подсобки. Подросток сидит по-турецки на треснутой плитке на полу. На нём баскетбольная кофта, и руки скрещены на груди. Стайлз не видит названия школы.

Девушка рядом примерно того же возраста. На ней футболка «Старбакса» и бейджик с именем. На её коленях сидит маленькая девочка не старше трёх или четырёх лет. На лице краска: капля на кончике курносого носа и усики на щёчках.

— Это Санджив и Эмили, — говорит Питер. — Оба оборотни. И нашего маленького котёнка зовут Поппи. Мы не знаем, что она, но явно не совсем человек, да, котёнок?

Маленькая девочка сосёт пальцы и смотрит на Стайлза.

— Это Стайлз, — говорит Питер.

У Стайлза ни с того ни с сего кружится голова.

— Вам не вернуться, — он говорит, слова помимо его воли покидают рот. — Вы вне времени, вам не вернуться.

Это истина и, судя по выражению лиц, она им прекрасно известна.

***

Санджив из Боди. Призрачные Всадники забрали его в тысяча девятьсот девяносто шестом году.

Эмили работала в утреннюю смену в «Старбаксе» Бонневилла в две тысячи девятом, когда её забрали.

Поппи не знает, откуда она или в каком году её забрали, но она провела здесь больше всех времени. На ней дутые джинсы, и Стайлз не думает, что футболка с «Улицей Сезам» и рукавами-реглан намеренно сшита в стиле ретро.

Города, откуда они родом, их семьи и друзья, больше не существуют. Более того, их никогда и не существовало. Этих детей аккуратно вырезали из мира вместе со всем, с чем они были связаны. Они не знают, почему они всё ещё на железнодорожной станции. Питер не знает. Стайлз не знает.

Чего бы эти дети ни ждали, чтобы двинуться дальше, оно так и не произошло.

***

Невозможно сказать, сколько времени проходит на железнодорожной станции. Может быть, прошло несколько часов между прибытием Стайлза и его нервным срывом. Может быть, дни или недели, или даже больше времени. Сколько бы ни прошло, на него всё навалилось одновременно: его беспомощность, злость, страх, и острая тоска по людям, которые даже не помнят, что он существовал. Всё это вырывается из него судорожными всхлипами, и у него даже нет возможности сохранить хоть какое-то достоинство, поймав нервный срыв в одиночестве.

Эмили и Санджив сидят совсем рядом. Как и Поппи. Ко всему прочему еще и унижение как вишенка на торте.

— Не надо, — шепчет он в темноте и трет глаза, когда Питер прижимает его к себе. — Просто оставь меня в покое.

— Стайлз, — говорит Питер низким голосом. — Просто заткнись и дай мне тебя обнять.

И внезапно Стайлз перестаёт вырываться. Потому что почему бы и нет? Почему, блин, нет? Как бы ужасна эта мысль ни была, возможно, Питер Хейл — это всё, что осталось у Стайлза.

Имеет смысл держаться за него, верно?

***

—— Мы здесь не сдохнем, — бормочет Стайлз чуть позднее, и чувствует, как краснеет, когда внимательный взгляд Питера падает на него. — Это, э-э-э, просто подбадривание, а не, э-э-э...

— Не предсказание? — скудный свет выхватывает усмешку Питера. — Знаю. У тебя сердце бьется иначе, когда ты выдаёшь их, и ты слишком напряжен.

Когда Стайлз был младше, он заметил, что чем сильнее он уставал, тем чаще из него изливались предсказания. Что-то вроде нервного тика, который становится сильнее, когда внимание Стайлза рассеивается. Ребёнку с СДВГ сложно себя контролировать. Сложно думать о той части, что говорит истину, как о даре или чём-то таком. Как там Питер описал это место? Скорее проклятие, чем благословение. Стайлз чувствовал такое годами. Он даже не знает точно, отчего. Сначала инстинктивно, наверное, из-за необходимости скрывать. Но сейчас, зная всё, что знает о силе и тех, кто сделает что угодно, чтобы прибрать её к рукам, Стайлз уверен: он правильно боялся.

— И как давно ты знаешь? — он спрашивает Питера.

Они сидят на краю платформы недалеко от подсобки, ноги касаются путей.

Питер задевает плечо Стайлза своим.

— О чём?

Стайлз фыркает. «О _чём_?» Конечно, у Питера как минимум шесть миллионов разных тайн одновременно. Ничего другого Стайлз и не ожидал.

— Обо мне, — и затем, на случай, если у Питера есть что-то ещё на Стайлза, но в другой области, о чём не очень хочется говорить на данный момент, добавляет: — О том, что я иногда говорю. Что это сбывается.

Питер пожимает плечами.

— Какое-то время. Тут несложно сложить два и два.

— Серьёзно? — Стайлз закатывает глаза. — Потому что это не первая мысль, которая возникает у большинства людей.

— Ну так я и не большинство, — говорит Питер. — И тебе подобные редки, Стайлз, но не невозможны.

Что-то в словах, а может, в том, как мягко Питер их произнёс, наполнило Стайлза теплом.

— Мы со всем разберёмся, — говорит он. — Я не собираюсь здесь подохнуть. И не допущу, чтобы меня забыли. Как и ты, Питер.

— Всегда думал, что я незабываем.

Стайлз не может сдержать улыбки.

— Ты такой говнюк.

Это приятно, в общем-то, знать, что некоторые вещи не меняются. Отсылает мысли к оборотням и их якорям, и как это также означает очень человеческую потребность: необходимость иметь что-то крепкое и неизменное, какую-то непоколебимую уверенность в самом нутре существа, будь то бог, семья, философия... Просто что-то достаточно сильное, чтобы сохранить чувство собственного «я» в диком водовороте судьбы, что вот-вот разорвёт тебя на куски. И, может быть, все и забыли, что Стайлз вообще существовал, но Питер всё ещё здесь, и он всё ещё говнюк.

Это на удивление успокаивает.

— Мы выберемся отсюда, — говорит ему Питер. — Сначала я не был уверен, но теперь точно знаю.

— Что изменилось? — с любопытством спрашивает Стайлз, наблюдая, как сухие листья скользят от невидимого ветра по тёмным путям.

— Ты прибыл, — говорит Питер, поднимая брови. — И я отказываюсь верить, что есть хоть одна вселенная, где Стайлз Стилински не проявит свою исключительность во всём. Призрачные Всадники обречены с той самой секунды, как они тебя взяли.

Стайлз удивлённо смеётся, хотя это больше похоже на фырканье.

— Ты думаешь, я шучу, — говорит Питер, ухмыляясь. — Но обещаю, я серьёзно.

— Заткнись, стрёмноволк, — Стайлз пихает его локтем.

Питер показывает, как закрывает рот на замок.

— Идиот, — говорит Стайлз без особой ярости, и смотрит, как листья проносятся по путям. — Питер?

— М-м?

Стайлз спрыгивает на рельсы.

— Откуда дует ветер?


	4. Глава 4

У Питера зудели дёсны от желания выпустить клыки и укусить Стайлза с того самого мгновения, как он впервые его увидел. В то время ему нравилось ходить по грани безумия, но когда Питера прикончили, а затем воскресили, из всех несбыточных желаний осталось только одно. В Стайлзе было что-то, что манило живущего в Питере волка, и это определённо не чувство стиля: на нём было надето больше клетчатой байки, чем на дровосеке, а его волосы… Боже, о чём он вообще думал? Со своим ёжиком Стайлз походил на глазастый киви-фрукт, и хорошо, что ёжик наконец-то отрос.

Под этой обёрткой — какими бы ни казались на первый взгляд отсутствующими — имелись мозги. Сообразительная голова, проницательный взгляд, едкий сарказм, который и графен пробьет насквозь. Стайлз много болтал. Даже слишком много, но когда Питер однажды _прислушался_... Появилось впечатление, что Стайлз болтает без умолку для того, чтобы большинство людей его даже не слушали... И вот тогда-то стало куда интереснее.

Питер понял, что Стайлз кто-то вроде прорицателя, и было ясно, что он совершенно не контролировал свои силы. Это не было магическим искусством, которое Стайлз освоил или изучил, и чем бы это ни являлось, оно проявлялось у него столь же естественно и спонтанно, как и управление рябиной.

Когда Дерек наконец-то почувствовал себя комфортно в роли альфы и обзавёлся достаточным количеством бет, чтобы подумать про разделение стаи и поиск эмиссара, Питер предложил Стайлза.

— Стайлз? — Дерек нахмурился. — Нет, Стайлз захочет стать эмиссаром Скотта.

На самом деле, Стайлзу не оставили выбора: Алан Дитон отказался с ним заниматься.

О причинах Стайлз не спрашивал, а вот Скотт, похоже, спросил. И Питер, прячась как-то вечером в тени, услышал разговор Скотта и Дерека.

— Дитон сказал, что он не будет учить Стайлза. Что Стайлз был [трикстером](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BA%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80) задолго до ногицуне.

Питер скрылся в ночи, не дожидаясь ответа Дерека.

Ногицуне.

Питеру известно, как это, потерять контроль над своим телом. Он не был таким уж безвольным наблюдателем, когда искра альфы и его безумие объяли его разум подобно огненной буре кровожадности и мести. Он не считал себя жертвой, но Питеру нравится думать, что благодаря собственному опыту мог хоть немного понимать Стайлза. Питер определённо всё ещё чувствует вину, хотя бы за то, что случилось с Лорой. Он знает, каково это — смотреть на свои же руки и удивляться, что они сотворили. Он знает, что значит страх снова потерять контроль.

Стайлз боится, Питер это знает, как знает, почему Стайлз не потребовал, чтобы Дитон его обучил. Понятно, что Стайлз боится магии. И куда интереснее Питеру, что Дитон — определённо — боится Стайлза. В Стайлзе достаточно силы, чтобы Дитон его опасался.

А Питера всегда привлекала сила.

***

Стайлз — дергающиеся руки и ноги, да быстрые улыбки. Он комок нервов. Он запертая в бутылке неистовая сила стихии, ну или, может, что-то более земное. Он как сверчки в кофейной банке, стрекочущие, прыгающие и колотящиеся о стенки. Именно это видят люди, когда смотрят на Стайлза — парня с переизбытком энергии, и недостаточно взрослого, чтобы справиться с этим. Они видят его СДВГ, скачущие в голове, как мячик для пинг-понга, мысли. Они видят только фасад, но Стайлз куда интереснее.

Иногда Питеру кажется, что он — единственный, кто это действительно видит.

***

Как-то раз, несколько месяцев тому назад, Питер стоял на крыше принадлежавшего Дереку здания и смотрел на раскинувшийся внизу Бикон-Хиллз. Была холодная ночь; та, в которую кажется, что горящие звёзды так близко, что можно дотянуться кончиками когтей. Так Питер стоял, размышляя, — прячась, как сказал бы Стайлз, — пока собрание не закончилось и стая не разъехалась, и из всех машин остался один только джип.

Голубой джип, на капоте которого сидел парень.

_«Чего же ты ждёшь, Стайлз?»_

Но Стайлз бы все равно не услышал: Питер был на высоте пяти этажей и слишком далеко, поэтому окликать не стал.

Несколько секунд спустя в кармане завибрировал телефон, и Питер выудил его. Сообщение от Стайлза: «Ты знал, что самое древнее записанное кошачье имя — это Неджем? Оно означало «милый». Котик жил во время правления Тутмоса III, в 1479-1425 годах до н.э.».

Как внезапно.

И как похоже на Стайлза.

Через несколько минут последовало продолжение: «Не думаю, что нас будут помнить так долго. Мне кажется, нас забудут очень скоро».

Воздух стал холоднее.

Питер наблюдал за сгорбившимся на капоте джипа Стайлзом ещё пару мгновений и затем вернулся в помещение.

***

Питер не хотел забвения. Он всегда знал, что это ещё не конец. Ни когда до него добрался огонь. Ни когда Дерек разорвал его глотку. Ни когда Скотт запер его в доме Эйкена. И уж точно не сейчас.

Питер всегда выживал. Это он и говорит Сандживу, Эмили и Поппи. Он снова выживет, и они тоже.

Когда Стайлза закидывает на железнодорожную станцию, Питер в этом лишь убеждается.

Стайлз здесь.

Они выберутся отсюда в конце концов.

И тогда будут незабвенными.

***

— Питер? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Откуда дует ветер?

Он спрыгивает на пути и идёт по тоннелю. Ветер налетает на него, развевает края клетчатой рубашки и ерошит волосы.

Идущий за Стайлзом Питер с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не пригладить ему волосы.

— Ниоткуда, — говорит он Стайлзу, когда череда поворотов необъяснимо приводит их обратно в зал ожидания. — Ниоткуда он не дует.

— Хах, — Стайлз прикусывает нижнюю губу и хмурит брови.

Питер очень хорошо знает этот упрямый взгляд. Стайлз, может, и сбит с толку, но явно не готов сдаться.

***

Питер и Стайлз вместе с другими паникующими похищенными, которых неминуемое приближение Призрачных Всадников вывело из ступора, прячутся за сиденьями. В воздухе пахнет грядущей грозой — озоном и сыростью, — и затем внезапно сверкает молния, в зелёных отблесках глаза Стайлза горят, как у беты. Питер не может сдержаться и кладёт пальцы ему на зашеек, якобы заставляя пригнуться пониже, когда Призрачный Всадник прорывается сквозь разрыв между этим местом и настоящим миром.

Слишком _громко_. Копыта коня стучат по плитке, ржание больше похоже на крик. Шум разносится по залу ожидания, отражается от стен и смешивается с криками паникующих, толпящихся людей.

И слишком ярко; Всадник стряхивает, словно дорожную пыль с плеч, зелёные искры и сбрасывает нового похищенного на грязный пол.

Парень. Молодой. Пахнет человеком. И — Питер чувствует, как спирает дыхание — он скорее зол, чем растерян. Питер подбодрил бы его, встающего на ноги и разворачивающегося к всаднику, если бы не знал, что именно произойдёт дальше.

Портал зелёного свечения уже закрывается, Всадник поворачивается к нему. Новый парень это тоже замечает и складывает два и два: единственный вход — также и выход. Умный. Питер видит тот самый момент, в который он решает попробовать вернуться назад.

Смелый.

Стайлз вытягивает шею, чтобы всё увидеть, и Питер предупредительно сжимает его сильнее.

Парень прыгает на спину коня за пару секунд до того, как они проносятся сквозь портал снова.

Его крик обрывается слишком резко, и остаётся только вонь горящей плоти.

Бедолага.

Питер хотел бы сказать, что несчастный, за секунду спалённый дотла в межпространственном портале, это самое странное зрелище, которое он видел на железнодорожной станции, но это не так. Страшнее всего — стоит порталу закрыться, и каждый человек здесь сразу же успокаивается, безмятежно возвращается на место долго и бессмысленно ожидать поезд, который никогда не прибудет.

Каждый раз у Питера от этого мурашки по коже.

— Думаю, это не выход отсюда, — говорит Стайлз. Его тон ничего не выражает, но сердце стучит как бешеное. — По крайней мере, для людей.

Питер нехотя отпускает его шею, встаёт и подаёт руку.

— Я бы так выходить не стал.

— А оборотень смог бы выжить?

— Не знаю, — говорит Питер.

Стайлз смотрит на него хмуро, с прищуром, и Питер ждёт приговор, который он вот-вот вынесет:

_Трус._

_Ты даже не попытался?_

_Не мог, что ли, пройти сквозь огонь ещё раз, Питер, ради искупления всех своих грехов?_

_Даже чтобы выбраться отсюда?_

Он ждёт приговора, но напрасно.

— Хах, — уголок губ Стайлза дёргается в слишком прозрачном при обычной выразительности лица намеке на улыбку.

— Что? — переспрашивает Питер, оскалившись, готовый защищаться.

— Я понимаю, — Стайлз пожимает плечами.

Питер смотрит на него.

— Что ты ненавидишь больше, Питер? — Стайлз наклоняет голову. — Что кто-то может действительно подумать, что ты слаб, потому что не рискуешь сгореть до смерти? _Снова_? Хей, а может, тебе повезёт как в первый раз, и всего-то застрянешь на шесть лет в коме.

Питер рычит, чувствуя, как вибрирует грудь.

— Все знают эту часть твоей подноготной, Питер. Ты не то чтобы вообще скрывал, верно? — Стайлз вытягивает руку и, растопырив пальцы, кладёт ладонь на грудь Питера.

— Ты прячешь _это_.

Сердце Питера бьётся под ладонью Стайлза.

— Это оборотень может выжить и добраться обратно, — говорит Стайлз, и его умные глаза распахиваются. — Но малышка в футболке с «Улицей Сезам» — нет, верно?

— Нет, — соглашается Питер, в горле пересыхает. — Она не выживет.

Стайлз стискивает губы в дрожащую линию, сгибает пальцы, имитируя когти, затем сжимает руку в кулак и бьёт Питера в грудь — без особого эффекта.

— Ты грёбаный социопат. Не можешь раскрыть столь огромный секрет, а? Что у тебя действительно есть чёртово сердце?

Питеру кажется, что в голосе Стайлза должно быть больше осуждения. Но в нём лишь рвущаяся наружу улыбка.

— Долбаный идиот, — повторяет Стайлз почти с нежностью и ещё раз бьёт Питера в грудь, хотя сейчас это вряд ли можно назвать ударом — лёгкое касание костяшками пальцев рубашки Питера. Сердцебиение замедляется, глаза словно бы затягивает дымкой. — Всё равно идея тупая.

— Правда, дорогой? — мягко спрашивает Питер.

— Тупая, — говорит тихо, едва ли не хрипя, Стайлз. Его запах меняется, появляются чуть заметные нотки чего-то неожиданного. Он пахнет выцветшими чернилами, старым деревом, висящей в застоявшемся воздухе пылью. Как библиотека. И когда он говорит, голос приглушенный, словно бы звучит откуда-то издалека. — С этой стороны дверь не открыть.

— Мы не можем? — Питеру хочется наклониться и прижаться губами к сонной артерии Стайлза, почувствовать пульс в таком его состоянии. Когда дар берёт контроль над телом. Питер глубоко вдыхает и говорит тихим голосом, чтобы не вырвать парня из транса: — Интересно, кто может?

— Лидия, — говорит Стайлз. Его зрачки расширены, словно он находится в тёмной комнате. — Лидия может. Лидия сможет, — затем он дрожит и внезапно моргает, пробуждаясь. — Это только что случилось, да?

— Только что случилось, умный мальчик, — отвечает Питер.

И как Лидия должна открыть дверь, о существовании которой она не подозревает? Когда она даже не знает, что нужно искать, потому что забыла, что Стайлз и Питер пропали? Как им вообще с ней связаться отсюда? Питеру на тот момент без разницы. Это неважно. Да даже две жестяные банки и веревка справятся.

Самое главное: Стайлз сказал, что это _случится._

Теперь это неизбежно.


	5. Глава 5

Стайлз находит радио на железнодорожном вокзале — просто старое двухстороннее радио. Оно похоже на то, которое он как-то нашёл в подвале департамента шерифа — до такой степени древнее, что за ним мог бы сидеть парень в галстуке, шляпе, с сигаретой в руках и фильтром-сепией вокруг: «Только факты, мэм».

Стайлз нажимает покосившуюся кнопку в основании микрофона: _клик, клик, клик_. Мёртвый эфир. Тишина, не считая дрожи электрического тока, что пробирает Стайлза до костей. Что-то тут есть. Что-то.

Стайлз пока что не знает что именно, но _что-то_.

***

— Эй, Стайлз? — спрашивает Санджив.

Они лежат на спине на треснувшей плитке их скрытой подсобки, глядя на паутину под потолком. Питер, Эмили и Поппи пошли погулять в тоннелях, потому что больше делать всё равно нечего. Стайлз почти завидует зомби в зале ожидания, чья невменяемость не даёт им узнать, что они в тюрьме.

— М? — Стайлз поворачивает голову, чтобы его видеть.

— Питер думает, что ты нас вытащишь отсюда, — говорит Санджив с подтекстом. Есть какая-то нотка детской надежды в голосе, которую он отчаянно пытается подавить. — Это правда?

«Он молодой, — думает Стайлз. Санджив в той части юношества, в которой Стайлз по ощущениям застрял — неловкой и неуклюжей. У него на лбу даже прыщи, к которым, если честно, по мнению Стайлза, у оборотней должен быть иммунитет — сложно представить, чтобы кто-то из Хейлов был неловким и прыщавым. — Просто ребёнок».

Странно осознавать, что Стайлз немногим старше.

— Не знаю, — говорит Стайлз.

— Питер говорит, ты можешь видеть будущее, — шепчет Санджив.

— Питер ошибается, — отвечает Стайлз. — Я не могу видеть будущее. Правда, иногда я его озвучиваю.

Его пробирает холодок. Он никогда раньше вслух не признавал этого, не настолько открыто. Разве правда не должна освобождать? Может быть, Стайлз почувствует, как гора упадёт с плеч, когда тошнота пройдёт. Или, может быть, тошнота — это естественное ощущение в таком месте.

— А, — несколько секунд Санджив переваривает это в тишине, затем спрашивает: — Но то, что ты говоришь, становится правдой?

— Ага, — Стайлз уставился на потолок, считая плитку.

— Если ты вытащишь нас отсюда, — голос ломается, и Санджив прокашливается. — В смысле, ты знаешь, каково тут. Такое чувство, словно бы прошло всего несколько часов, но так же, что и вечность. Мир будет очень сильно отличаться от того, что я помню, да? Больше не тысяча девятьсот девяносто шестой, — он тяжело выдыхает. — И моей стаи... больше нет, верно? Словно бы её никогда не существовало?

— Ага, — Стайлз дотягивается и берёт Санджива за запястье. — Мне жаль.

Голос Санджива снова ломается. Он сам дрожит.

— Если мы выберемся, что нам вообще _делать_?

У Стайлза нет ответа на этот вопрос.

Пока что.

***

Три, может, четыре месяца назад.

Уже поздно, Стайлз беспокойный и на грани. В последнее время у него такое чувство, что аддерол перестал работать, и он не может успокоиться, сфокусироваться, и, наверное, ему нужно сходить к врачу и обсудить дозу или типа того, вот только такие мысли приходят только посреди ночи, когда он, блин, никак не _устроится_.

Отец на работе, дом пустует, и Стайлзу кажется, что он готов лезть на стены. Никак не перестать _думать_. О стае Дерека, и Скотта, и о том как он застрял между ними, и это, кажется, самое узкое место в мире. Кажется, он задыхается, и ему хочется кричать. Что-то прогнётся, и он боится того, что это окажется он.

— Питер когда-то был альфой, — Стайлз говорит вслух пустой комнате. Он цепляется за подушку и взбивает её пару раз. Закрывает глаза. Поворачивается. Садится и начинает сначала.

— Питер когда-то был альфой, — он говорит теням на стене, гусиная кожа покрывает его руки. — И он станет альфой _снова_.

Слова — и что они собой подразумевают — дрожью пробирают его до самого нутра.

***

Стайлз играет с радио, когда Питер его находит. _Клик, клик, клик_ , пытается услышать взрыв статики, который так никогда и не приходит. Что-то есть такое в повторяющемся действии, успокаивающее, дающее занятие, пока разум где-то далеко.

Со своего места в комнате с радио — офис директора старой станции? — он может видеть зал ожидания сквозь грязные оконные рамы. Люди всё ещё сидят там, всё ещё ждут. Время на табло не меняется.

_Клик, клик, клик._

— Это не особо продуктивно, дорогой, — Питер говорит низко, его дыхание обдаёт шею Стайлза теплом.

— М, — Стайлз снова нажимает на кнопку: _клик_.

Питер к нему наклоняется и проводит пальцами по рычажкам на консоли.

— Ты вообще знаешь как это работает?

— Не то чтобы, — Стайлз наблюдает как ногти на пальцах превращаются в когти, когда он проводит по динамику. Раздаётся чуть слышный металлический скрип.

Стайлзу подумалось о радиоволнах, звуке волн, дрожь воздуха проводится тремя крохотными вибрирующими косточками в среднем ухе человека — _молоточек, наковальня, стремечко_ , подсказывает мозг — и проталкивается в мембрану, нервы переводят там и отправляют информацию в мозг.

Он думает о кругах на воде.

Об ураганах, что появляются после взмаха хрупких крыльев бабочки.

О Лидии, чей крик — оружие.

Питер убирает руку с консоли. Он всё ещё стоит за Стайлзом, кладёт руку на него, тёплый и надёжный, стена тепла за спиной Стайлза. И он должен бояться, верно?

Вот только ему не страшно.

Он не боялся Питера с самого момента появления здесь.

Может, и раньше.

Звук, мысли роятся в голове. Голоса. Слова. Истина. Крики.

— Когда-то ты был голосом, — он бормочет, уставившись на шнуры, тянущиеся за радио-консоль. — Ты ведь был голосом в голове Лидии? Шёпотом в её сознании, только-только на грани слышимости. То мгновение перед сном, когда на расстоянии звучат голоса, словно бы в соседней комнате всё ещё работает телевизор.

Он осознаёт, что соскальзывает в состояние, когда слова исходят откуда-то ещё. Он осознаёт, что Питер знает, и что он также знает, что Стайлзу это легко даётся, когда он рядом. Он осознаёт: что бы он дальше ни сказал, станет их пропуском отсюда, и что ему не стоит с этим бороться. Просто плыть по течению, куда бы оно его ни прибило.

— Звук, — он говорит. — Голоса. Слова.

Питер держит его.

— Истина, — говорит Стайлз. Он тянется к проводу и вынимает его. С другой стороны вилка с тонким цилиндрическим металлическим штифтом. — _Лидия_.

Питер и Лидия были связаны, когда Питер воспользовался ей, чтобы вернуться из мёртвых.

Стайлз посмотрел на обнимающие его руки Питера. Одна расположилась над сердцем. Вены на предплечьях и сухожилия на запястьях выпирают словно провода, струны, _проводка_.

— Питер, — шепчет он. — _Кричи_.

И затем втыкает вилку в предплечье Питера.

***

Кровь, и не вся она принадлежит Питеру.

Стайлз чувствует, как когти Питера впиваются в его грудную клетку, когда он отклоняется, хватая микрофон.

Питер воет.

Стайлз зажимает кнопку.

— Лидия? Лидия, ты меня слышишь?

И затем, поверх воя разъярённого оборотня позади, Стайлз слышит взрыв статики из динамика, и через мгновение раздаётся голос, настолько чёткий, словно она стоит совсем рядом:

— _Стайлз_?

Стайлз тоже ревёт, победно.

***

Когда Стайлз приходит в себя, он часто моргает, и холод вокруг всё сильнее, — когда голос внутри отпускает и растворяется в тишине, — первое, что он замечает, это кровь. Много. Судя по боли в рёбрах и разорванной футболке, по крайней мере, часть принадлежит ему. Но в основном... в основном не ему.

— Чёрт тебя _подери_ , Стайлз, — Питер бормочет. — Может, предупредишь в следующий раз?

У него из руки торчит вилка, кровь всё ещё лениво собирается вокруг, пока волк бесполезно пытается излечиться.

— Дерьмо. Пите... — Стайлз приоткрывает рот. — Это _я_ сделал?

Питер кривит губы, открывая острый клык.

— С возвращением, дорогой мой.

— Я...

— Хорошая новость, — говорит Питер. — Ты поговорил с Лидией, и, хотя дверь заперта с нашей стороны, готов поспорить, они могут сломать её с той.

Стайлз нахмурился.

— Я говорил с Лидией? Как это вообще возможно?

— Не знаю, — говорит Питер. Он выдернул вилку и поморщился. — И мне особо-то без разницы. Сработало, вот что важно.

Стайлз протянул руку к Питеру, чтобы коснуться раны, прежде чем осознал происходящее, и он отдёрнулся.

— Прости, я... прости.

Питер приподнял бровь и посмотрел на него, склонив голову на бок.

Сердце Стайлза бьется сильнее. Он извиняется за то, что нанёс маленькую рану, которая уже исцелилась, стоило только выдернуть провод? Бессмыслица. Стайлз как-то бросил в Питера коктейль Молотова и за это ни разу не извинился. Это — ничто по сравнению с тем. Однако Питер изменился с того времени или Стайлз, или, может, оба, и они встретились где-то между. Раньше была чёткая граница. Она давно размыта, если честно. Он просто не уверен, это потому что Питер работал над собой и поднялся до более высоких стандартов, или же Стайлз опустился до его уровня. Такое чувство, что Стайлзу стоило об этом задуматься раньше, но, если честно, он слишком устал, чтобы беспокоиться. Не быть в одиночестве хорошо.

Они отсюда выберутся.

Это всегда было истиной.

Однажды Питер снова станет альфой.

Ещё одна истина.

И Стайлз...

Он поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Питером. Не отворачивается.

— Я буду твоим эмиссаром, когда ты снова станешь альфой.

Он наклоняет голову, оголяя шею.

Глаза Питера сверкают голубым, зубы отблескивают, когда он улыбается и наклоняется.

Стайлз чувствует, как сердце бьётся в глотке, он закрывает глаза, когда острые клыки касаются его яремной вены.

— Альфа, — выдыхает он.

Пока что нет. Ещё _нет_... но скоро.


	6. Глава 6

Когда Стайлз говорит, что Питер снова станет альфой, ему хочется спросить, кого предназначено убить: Скотта или Дерека? Его единственного выжившего после пожара родственника или лучшего друга Стайлза? Но в голосе Стайлза не было осуждения, когда он произносил истину, не было ужаса, так что, возможно, эта часть уравнения ещё не прописана. В мире множество альф, конечно, неожиданная и кровавая смерть нескольких из них сделает мир лучше. Для начала Дюкалеон. Но Питер знает кое-что о предсказаниях — их настолько же нельзя принудить, насколько избежать. Спросите отца Эдипа. Попробуй сам интерпретировать предсказание, и рано или поздно ты мёртвый в канаве, а твой сын ебёт свою мать. Что бы ни должно случиться — случится.

Ему ещё есть о чём беспокоиться помимо смутного будущего становления альфой в любом случае. Стайлз связался с Лидией, используя Питера в качестве проводника, значит, рано или поздно кто-то организует их спасение. Они должны быть готовы уносить ноги, стоит только двери между мирами открыться.

Им нужно подготовиться: Питеру, Стайлзу и детям.

Когда это происходит, не то чтобы дверь открывается, это скорее каждая стена внезапно крошится и потолок падает. Внезапно зомби в зале ожидания снова просыпаются, паникующие и вопящие, и на станции появляются всадники, и крики эхом отдаются от стен туннелей. Это хаос, и Поппи рыдает, когда Питер берёт её на руки.

— Пошли! — кричит он, подталкивая детей по рельсам вперёд. — Двигайтесь!

Эмили запинается и падает, утягивая Санджива с собой, но Стайлз тут как тут — Стайлз _всегда_ там, где нужно — он помогает им подняться и они всё ещё бегут по тоннелю, и Питер видит свет впереди...

Не зелёный.

Естественный.

Там _дом_ , так близко, что сердце Питера пропускает удар в предвкушении.

А затем он слышит стук копыт позади.

***

Когда Питеру было восемь, за много лет до пожара, дедушка учил его сажать тюльпаны. Луковицы необходимо сначала остудить и тщательно выбрать землю. Некоторые удобрения могут выжечь луковицы. Слишком влажная земля приведёт к гниению. Если температура неправильная, то они вообще не пустят корни.

Питер так гордился, когда вся тяжёлая работа и терпение принесли плоды, и он увидел первые ростки, пробившиеся через холодную почву.

Следующим утром он с топотом спустился вниз, чтобы посмотреть, как сильно они выросли за ночь, но обнаружил садик разорённым.

Позднее мать спросила, понял ли он, что означало родиться левой рукой в стае, и Питер выучил ценный урок: левая рука не должна была проявлять заботу.

***

Человек со стороны мог бы назвать это героизмом.

И он бы, блядь, ошибся.

Питером не двигали мысли о долге и справедливости, когда он поворачивается, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с призрачным всадником: это его вера в судьбу, из неё он тянет всю свою смелость, и его судьба высечена в камне. Стайлз сказал, что он снова станет альфой. Это истина. И Питер ещё не альфа, так что он здесь не умрёт, не сегодня. К чёрту героизм; на стороне Питера _логика_.

— Питер, — говорит Стайлз, глаза широко распахнуты.

Питер вручает ему Поппи.

— Бери детей. _Беги_.

— Питер!

— Не сейчас, дорогой, — Питер говорит, поводит плечами, чтобы скинуть напряжение и выпускает когти. — Мне нужно убить призрачного всадника.

Питер снова чувствует себя сильным, и это хорошо. Он всё контролирует, когда так долго не мог. Вот для чего Питер родился: просто направить себя на угрозу и выпустить клыки и когти. Он Питер Хейл, левая рука, исполнитель и убийца. И _никто_ не причинит вреда Стайлзу или детям.

Он рычит.

Лошадь призрачного всадника встаёт на дыбы, копыта сверкают, и Питер откатывается в сторону. Он вонзает когти в её шею, когда она с силой опускается, и выплескивает горячую струю крови на лицо. Лошадь кричит, сбрасывая всадника, разворачивается и скачет обратно.

Всадник медленно поднимается на ноги. Питер не может разобрать черты лица под полами шляпы, но пара глаз горит словно угли в темноте.

— Не такой уж сильный, а? — насмехается Питер. — Особенно без своего маленького пони.

Сдавленный смешок слышится откуда-то издалека — полный то ли ужаса, то ли веселья — Стайлз ещё здесь, и Питер правда жалеет, что не смог придумать какую-нибудь более известную отсылку к лошадям. Наверное, стоило использовать Буцефала. Или это слишком непонятно? Излишне напыщенно даже для Питера? Скорее всего да, но Питер предпочёл бы прослыть снобом, чем получить звание брони. У него чувство, что Стайлз не даст ему об этом забыть.

— Питер! — окликает его Стайлз.

— Не сейчас, Стайлз, — Питер тряхнул кистью, стряхнув кровь с когтей. Сердцебиение Стайлза ускоряется, и Питер чувствует едкую вонь страха. Словно пепел. Он не выпускает призрачного всадника из поля зрения, продолжая разговор. — Тебе нужно доверять своим словам, Стайлз. Ты сказал, что я снова стану альфой, что значит, что здесь я не умру. Не так.

— Питер, я...

— Когда ты станешь моим эмиссаром, Стайлз, мы разберёмся с твоей неуверенностью в себе, — Питер шагает, оценивая взглядом приближающегося призрачного всадника. — Это станет первым пунктом в нашем списке дел, а сейчас я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты заткнулся, взял детей и _побежал_.

У него нет возможности увидеть подчинился ли Стайлз, потому что внезапно призрачный всадник набросился облаком пыли и серы. Питер воет от боли, когда линия огня окутывается вокруг его правого запястья, сжимается и тянет, плоть под ним рвётся. Хлыст всадника. Питер вцепляется в него пальцами, игнорируя жжение. У него не хватило силы, чтобы вырвать хлыст из хватки всадника, но, по крайней мере, ни один из них теперь не сможет им воспользоваться.

Инстинкты Питера твердили ему разорвать глотку всадника, и тому это известно — он поднял руку, словно чтобы защититься.

Инстинкты полезны, но у Питера есть нечто большее.

Когда всадник поднимает руку, Питер хватает пистолет. Вынимает его из кобуры прежде чем всадник успевает понять, затем направляет дуло ему в живот и стреляет.

Резкий хруст, вспышка света, облако зелёного дыма, и всадник отшатывается назад.

Питер снова ловит его с помощью хлыста и стреляет. Он понятия не имеет можно ли вообще убить призрачного всадника, но не попытаться будет простой тратой пуль.

Он стреляет в третий раз, затем в четвёртый, и призрачный всадник дёргается, как рыба на крючке, всё ещё привязанный к Питеру хлыстом. Его голова откидывается назад, и в этот момент Питер бросается вперёд и разрывает глотку.

Он не чувствует крови, только что-то кислое и сухое. Питер выплёвывает плоть и сухожилия, а всадник падает на путь тоннеля. Лежит там, недвижимый.

Питер осторожно распутывает хвост хлыста со своего запястья. Кожа рассечена, и он может видеть кость, но рана затягивается прямо перед глазами.

Он берёт хлыст, хмурясь, и наклоняется над падшим призрачным всадником. Оборачивает хлыст вокруг шеи, крепко, затем берёт каждый край. Собирается с силами и тянет.

Чтобы забыть этот звук, потребуется целая бутылка «Лерой Шамбертен Гран Крю» 1990 года — с щепоткой аконита, чтобы подействовало. Однако срабатывает. Питер в душе не знает, могут ли призрачные всадники регенерировать, но этому говнюку явно придётся тяжело без головы.

Питер ослабил хватку на хлысте.

— Питер!

Он поворачивается и видит, что Стайлз с детьми ждёт его чуть дальше в тоннеле. Он сокращает расстояние между ними.

— Мне казалось, я велел вам бежать.

— Чувак, ты убил эту штуку секунд за тридцать. Как далеко, по-твоему, мы бы успели убежать?

Питер вытер лицо кофтой.

— Тридцать секунд? — он усмехнулся. — Даже я приятно удивлён.

— Ну конечно, самодовольный засранец.

— Нам нужно поговорить о твоей самооценке, Стайлз. Тебе нужно научиться доверять своему дару. Я не могу умереть, пока снова не стану альфой, так что беспокоиться было не о чём.

Санджив и Эмили переглянулись.

Стайлз поднял брови.

— Что? — спросил Питер.

Поппи положила руку на его щёку и с интересом осмотрела его лицо.

— Питер! У тебя глаза красные!

— Что ты сказала, котёнок? — холодок пробежался по спине.

— Ты уже альфа, Питер, — сказал ему Стайлз. — Глаза загорелись красным, когда ты сказал мне взять детей и бежать. Идиот.

— Я... — сердце ушло в пятки. — Но это _невозможно_.

— Да ну? — спрашивает Стайлз, губы растягиваются в усмешке. — Полагаю, Скотт больше не такой уж особенный. Он будет _в бешенстве_.

— Я _альфа_ , — медленно проговорил Питер. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь почувствовать искру альфы внутри. В этот раз она была другой. Сильнее, спокойнее. Домашний очаг вместо пылающей преисподней. Он прочувствовал, как создаются новые стайные связи: Стайлз, Санджив, Эмили и Поппи. Он чувствует, как пальцы Поппи прижимаются к его щекам, и снова открывает глаза. — Я альфа.

— Ага, — чуть слышно шепчет Стайлз. — Ты альфа.

Питер не знает, что об этом и думать. Пока что. Он подозревает, что понадобится время для осознания и примирения с этим. Он сглатывает и прокашливается.

— Идём домой.

— Ага, — говорит Стайлз. — Идём.

***

Творится хаос, и Питеру он всегда нравился. Легко занять место в трещинах, когда мир разрывают на куски. Снаружи ещё один призрачный всадник, и какой-то призрачный всадник-нацист — и когда _это_ вообще случилось? — с которым Стайлз разбирается при помощи биты. Затем Лидия кричит и отправляет дикую охоту обратно в ад.

После случаются воссоединения.

В хаосе никто, похоже, не заметил, что Питер — альфа. Дерек на него странно смотрит, но происходит так много всего, что у племянника нет времени задаваться вопросами — хотя Питер не удивится, если Дерек проснётся в холодном поту ночью, когда его бессознательное соединит все точки, — и он хлопает Питера по плечу, прежде чем пойти дальше по тоннелям за бетами.

Скотт обнимает Стайлза и кивает Питеру.

Лидия, конечно же, сразу замечает.

— Хах, — она говорит, взгляд оценивающий.

Питер не знает, станет ли она когда-то частью стаи или убьёт его. Оба варианта ей подходят.

— Пап! — внезапно кричит Стайлз и кидается с объятиями в руки шерифа.

Оба плачут.

— Питер, — чуть слышно говорит Эмили. Она не заканчивает свою мысль. Ей и не нужно. Её, Санджива и Поппи никто не ждёт.

Питер манит их ближе.

— Мы стая, — говорит им он. — Мы теперь стая, а стая держится вместе.

Он не может заменить их семьи. Он это знает. Но они не обязаны быть одни.

Губы Санджива трясутся, и Питер его обнимает.

— Мы стая, — он повторяет.

Он встречается взглядом со Стайлзом поверх головы Эмили, и чувствует, как губы растягиваются в столь же слабой улыбке, как и у его эмиссара.


	7. Глава 7

У Стайлза восхитительный отец. Он поднимает брови, когда Питер с детьми приходят домой со Стайлзом, и это, очевидно, означает целую кучу вопросов, но и понимание, что у Стайлза даже кости болят от усталости и сейчас нет сил хотя бы начать объяснять всё. Вместо этого отец оставляет стопку полотенец в ванной и начинает искать чистую одежду. Затем он садится с Поппи возле раковины и оттирает с её лица нанесённую ещё в 1970 году краску.

Проходит какое-то время, и рано или поздно все собираются в гостиной. Санджив и Эмили в одежде Стайлза — она им почти по размеру. Питер в спортивных штанах и футболке команды департамента шерифа Бикон-Хиллз по софтболу. Старая футболка Стайлза «stud muffin» на Поппи выглядит как платье.

— Я закажу пиццу, — говорит отец Стайлза и сжимает его плечо, прежде чем выйти и позвонить.

Он восхитительный.

***

После пиццы Стайлз оставляет детей валяться в гостиной на матрасах, а сам поднимается на второй этаж в спальню. Всё это странно. Отец говорит, что его не было несколько месяцев. Но этого не ощущается. Стайлзу кажется, что прошло от силы несколько часов, и сколько бы он ни пытался понять, как текло время на железнодорожной станции, он не может сосредоточиться. Он словно пытается вспомнить, что делал, напившись, или вроде того. Помнит урывками действия и разговоры, как последовательность событий, но понятия не имеет, сколько времени прошло между ними.

Это тревожит.

Он стоит перед книжным шкафом, проводит пальцами по корешкам любимых книг. Есть в них что-то знакомое, но в то же время они кажутся эфемерными, совсем как Стайлз недавно. Когда он пропал, комнаты тоже _не было_. Она была стёрта, как и он. И вот он вернулся, он это понимает, но не до конца: он как моряк, у которого после долгого плавания под ногами качается земля.

— Экзистенциальный кризис? — звучит со стороны дверного проёма.

— Говнюк, — говорит Стайлз, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Он разворачивается, когда Питер подходит ближе, и так естественно обнять его в ответ. На какое-то время, но потом Стайлз напрягается. — Я не хочу…

— Ш-ш-ш, — дыхание Питера горячее, тёплый рот замирает прямо над пульсом Стайлза. — Я знаю, дорогой.

Стайлз жмурится, судорожно выдыхая.

— Я просто запоминаю твой запах, — говорит Питер, глубоко вдыхая. Он немного выпрямляется и касается губами виска и влажной от пота кожи возле линии роста волос. — Вот и всё.

Есть причина, по которой Стайлз был так долго одержим Лидией. Причина, почему он поставил себе недостижимую цель. Потому что хоть так он мог сделать вид, что играет в ту же игру, что и остальные. Ему стоило знать с самого начала, всё же, ведь с третьего класса его фантазии «подержаться за ручку» и «вместе поесть картошку фри» так ни во что и не превратились.

— Только это, — бормочет Питер. — Этого достаточно, Стайлз. Более чем. Мы больше не там, и мы стая, и ты, мой дорогой мальчик, станешь _великолепным_.

Стайлз издаёт что-то между смешком и всхлипом.

— Так у тебя теперь тоже дар предсказателя, а?

Он виском чувствует, как губы Питера изгибается в улыбке.

— Не обязательно иметь дар, чтобы это знать, дорогой, поверь.

— Вот знаешь, тебе я ни капли не верю, — бормочет Стайлз.

— Лжец, — смеётся Питер.

— Значит, из нас выйдет хорошая пара.

Питер мягко целует его висок.

— Это точно.

— Питер? — Стайлз напускает в голос сомнение и едва ли не отчаяние. — У нас большая проблема.

— Что? — глаза Питера сверкают красным.

— Ну… — Стайлз прикусывает губу. — Ты мой альфа, и я твой эмиссар, верно?

— Это так.

— Я… я не думаю, что дело выгорит, Питер, — он распахивает глаза. — В смысле, ну… пони? «Дружба — это чудо»? _Серьёзно_?

Несколько секунд лицо Питера ничего не выражает, затем он закатывает глаза.

— Ты мелкий говнюк! Я знал, что так просто ты этого не забудешь!

Восторг так и бурлил.

— В смысле, Питер, это ведь франшиза! Ты даже не назвал ни одной пони! Ты знаешь их имена? Боги, готов поспорить, что знаешь?

— Заткнись.

— У тебя дома есть фигурки? Ты с ними играешь?

— Заткнись, — но губы Питера растягиваются в плохо скрываемой улыбке.

— Дашь _мне_ с ними поиграть?

— Говнюк, — Питер тыкает его в бок.

Стайлз смеётся.

— Кто бы говорил, альфа!

***

Утром Стайлз спускается в кухню. Питер готовит яичницу с беконом, а отец сидит перед пустой тарелкой с виноватым выражением лица. Стайлз сверлит Питера взглядом, потом смотрит сурово на отца, и только затем садится за стол и ждёт, когда мозг проснётся и догонит тело.

Напротив него Санджив ковыряется в тарелке с болтуньей, Эмили пьёт сок из стакана. Поппи рядом с отцом, в каждой руке сжимает по полоске бекона. У неё веснушки. Стайлз не замечал раньше из-за краски на лице. Странно видеть её без усиков.

Питер ставит перед ним тарелку и возвращается к плите.

Стайлз сонно ему улыбается.

Он не знает, может ли чувствовать связь со стаей так же, как и оборотни, — наверное, нет, — но внутри становится тепло, когда он смотрит на сидящих за столом. Это _правильно_ : как же давно он не чувствовал подобного. После ногицуне в нем осталась дыра, внутри было пусто, того и гляди сломается, но сейчас Стайлз почти чувствует себя целым. У него есть альфа и стая, и отец.

— После завтрака мы с детьми едем в «Мэйси», — говорит Питер. — Им не помешает прикупить одежды, если они не хотят выделяться, да и нельзя вечно ходить в твоих старых футболках с рисунками.

— «Волмарт» ближе.

— «Волмарт» это «Волмарт», — Питера передёргивает.

Стайлз показывает ему средний палец.

Поппи хихикает, а отец закатывает глаза.

Питер с детьми уехали после завтрака: Санджив и Эмили в одежде Стайлза, а Поппи в джинсах и футболке с «Улицей Сезам». Стайлз уверен, они вернутся домой, одетые как со страниц модных журналов. Не дай Бог, стая Питера не будет выглядеть так, чтобы прямо сейчас запостить фотки в инстаграм.

Стайлз помогает отцу загрузить посудомоечную машину.

— Вы с Питером... — неловко начинает отец, но запинается и прочищает горло.

— Я его эмиссар. Он снова альфа, и я его эмиссар. Не… не то, о чём ты подумал.

— Ты уверен, ребёнок? — отец хмурится. — Как вы друг на друга смотрите — это _нормально_. В смысле, если это то, чего ты хочешь, всё хорошо. Питер… — он недовольно замолкает.

— Питера на роль зятя никто первым не выберет, — Стайлз фыркает, немного выпрямляется и отклоняется обратно к тумбе. — Всё сложно, пап, но мы не занимаемся сексом.

— Это… — отец испускает вздох облегчения. — Это тоже неплохо.

Стайлз решает не говорить, что «не заниматься сексом» и «не состоять в отношениях» — не одно и то же. Что бы он ни чувствовал по отношению к Питеру, и что бы Питер ни чувствовал к нему, _это то, что нужно_. Этого он хочет и в этом нуждается. Он думает, что Питер может быть его альфой и его партнёром во всём, и секс даже не играет роли в этом уравнении. Но пока что он может отмахнуться от беспокойства папы отмазкой, что они не занимаются сексом. Это лазейка, но Стайлз только рад ей сейчас воспользоваться и, по правде говоря, будет использовать её так долго, как только сможет.

— Питер снова альфа? — спрашивает отец. — Кого он…

— Никого. Он никого не убивал, — _в этот раз_. — Он пробыл там дольше, чем я, и, думаю, стал присматривать за Эмили и Сандживом, потому что они оборотни, и Поппи, потому что, ну, она _кто-то_ , и, думаю, может, он стал альфой, потому что вёл себя как альфа. Я не особо в этом разбираюсь. Он сказал мне отвести детей в безопасное место. Он встал между нами и призрачным всадником. И его глаза снова стали красными.

— Когда он пытался защитить вас?

— Ага, — Стайлз теребит нитку на футболке. — Думаю, это тогда и случилось.

— И ты его эмиссар? — отец хмурится. — Ты тоже не совсем человек, Стайлз?

— Ага, — Стайлз опускает взгляд. — Мне так кажется.

— Когда это случилось? После ногицуне?

Стайлз с трудом подавляет дрожь.

— Нет, думаю, гораздо раньше.

— Ты не слишком-то уверен, ребёнок.

— Раньше, — Стайлз поднимает взгляд и смотрит отцу прямо в глаза. Сердце бьется где-то в горле. — Оно всегда было во мне. Я говорю о том, что когда-нибудь случится, пап, это не СДВГ, не результат умозаключений, не умение подмечать детали, которых другие не замечают, и не просто совпадение.

— Случится из-за тебя?

— Нет. Я просто говорю о том, что будет когда-нибудь.

На какое-то время между ними повисает тишина, и Стайлз не может понять её причин. Он наблюдает, как сотни разных выражений сменяются на лице отца, и затем тот прочищает горло.

— Когда твоя мама умирала, помнишь, что ты мне сказал?

Стайлз кивает, он почти готов заплакать.

— Я сказал, что ты тоже меня забудешь.

— И я сказал, что это невозможно, — папа моргает, глаза блестят. — Боже, Стайлз. Мне так жаль.

Он притягивает Стайлза в объятия.

Стайлз прячет лицо в плече отца.

— Это не твоя вина. Откуда тебе было знать?

Отец его словно бы не слышит, он лишь прижимает его крепче.

— Мне так жаль, сынок. Так жаль.

Они очень долго простояли, обнявшись, под шум посудомоечной машины.

***

Питер и дети вернулись с пакетами из «Мэйси». Стайлз остаток дня учит Санджива и Эмили пользоваться смартфоном под «Улицу Сезам». Поппи смотрела её, цепляясь за своего говорящего Коржика. «Она взяла Коржика, — тихо рассказывает Стайлзу Питер, — потому что не знала, кто такой Элмо». Странно было думать, что она, возможно, родилась раньше Питера или даже раньше отца Стайлза.

Питер садится рядом с ним на диван и открывает ноутбук.

— Что делаешь? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— Понадобится новое жильё, — Питер открывает страницу с объявлениями о купле-продаже недвижимости. — Где поместится стая. И нам понадобятся документы для детей. Дитон, возможно, может помочь.

— Нет, — Стайлз хмурится.

— Я тоже ему не доверяю, но у него есть связи.

— У Криса Арджента тоже, — Стайлз выдерживает взгляд Питера.

— Ты прав, — Питер чуть улыбается. — Попрошу Кристофера.

Стайлз выдыхает, хотя даже не заметил, как задержал дыхание. Хорошо, что ему не надо объяснять Питеру свою неприязнь к Дитону. То ли потому что Питер с ним согласен, то ли потому что готов хотя бы прислушаться к Стайлзу.

— Уверен, что не напрашиваешься на пулю? — спрашивает Стайлз, холод сжимает живот.

— С чего бы?

— В Бикон-Хиллз уже две стаи, — поясняет Стайлз, и как же его бесит дрожь в голосе. — Есть ли место для третьей?

Питер сверкает красными глазами и усмехается.

— Им же хуже, дорогой, потому что мы уже здесь, это и наш дом.

— Ага, — Стайлз не может сдержать улыбки. — Ты прав. Это и наш дом.


	8. Глава 8

Ночь среды. Полная луна, кажется, касается земли. В воздухе бодрящая прохлада, Питер проверяет, застёгнуто ли на Поппи пальто, когда они выбираются из машины.

Стаи встречаются в лофте Дерека. Это не то чтобы нейтральная территория, но там достаточно места, чтобы вместить обе стаи Бикон-Хиллз: гостиная Мелиссы Маккол для этого слишком мала, поэтому все встречи стай проходят у Дерека. Лофт расположен прямо на окраине подозрительного района, куда не очень любят ездить доставщики пиццы, но Дерек платит им щедрые чаевые, достаточные, чтобы побороть любой страх. Так что теперь он постоянный клиент.

Санджив и Эмили нервничают, но пытаются это скрыть.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Питер, ведя их к лестнице. — Что бы ни случилось, вы будете в безопасности.

— Скотт и Дерек хорошие парни, — замечает Стайлз, что, если честно, кажется Питеру чересчур. — Всё наладится.

Стайлз легко удерживает Поппи на бедре. Странно, как естественно это выглядит. Как легко он несёт тяжесть хорошо известной ему тьмы в себе. Возможно, именно поэтому он лучший защитник. Стайлз не идеалист. Он точно знает, что ждёт в ночи и как это убить. Герой — _хороший_ человек — ещё как засомневался бы. Стайлз не станет. _Нет_.

Он идеален.

Они подходят к двери Дерека как раз, когда доставщик пиццы уходит.

Стайные вечера в Бикон-Хиллз.

Мало что изменилось.

В огромной гостиной Скотт и Дерек сидят напротив друг друга на диванах, члены стай вокруг них. Граница между ними немного размыта: Мэйсон и Дэнни смотрят что-то в телефоне последнего, Лидия сидит на подлокотнике дивана Скотта, наклонившись к Эллисон, а Кора разговаривает с Хэйден. Но в целом, впрочем, очевидно, где какая стая.

Мало что изменилось. Но в то же время изменилось всё.

— Здравствуйте, детишки, — говорит Питер, перешагивая порог, его стая позади. Он сверкнул красными глазами альфы. — Соскучились по мне?

***

— Ну ты и муда-а-ак, — спустя несколько часов тянет Стайлз, когда метафорический дым рассеялся. — _Соскучились по мне_? Пиздец!

***

— Ты альфа, — ровно говорит Дерек. Он всё так говорит. Эмоциональный диапазон как у камня. Таким он был не всегда, но они с Питером не хотят особо это вспоминать. Прошлое полно вины, сожалений и горьких упрёков. Это опасная территория.

— Альфа, — он, скрещивает руки на груди.

— Кого ты убил? — требует Скотт, невольно сжав кулаки.

— Никого, — говорит Питер и ждёт, что вот сейчас кто-нибудь назовёт его лжецом.

— Он говорит правду, — Стайлз не даёт никому из них возможности сказать и слова. Он выступает вперёд, чтобы встать рядом с альфой. — Это просто случилось.

Скотт выглядит едва ли не оскорблённым, словно то, что у Питера внезапно из ниоткуда появилась искра альфы, унижает лично его. Возможно, конечно, так и было. Дитон долго и упорно внушал Скотту, насколько редки истинные альфы, насколько _уникальны_. И уж точно не хотелось делить такую исключительность с Питером. Но бедняге Скотту придётся как-то с этим всем теперь жить. Что только больше веселило Питера.

Дерек кажется серьёзным: уголки его губ опущены. Питер просто не обращает на это внимания. Что поделать, у Дерека лицо вечно кирпича просит. Но опять же, не всегда было так, да только... Дерек хлебнул горя в жизни. Заставило ожесточиться и спрятать подальше мягкое нутро.. Дерек, может, и выжил, но сам был не рад, Питер же научился испытывать извращённую радость, что всё ещё жив. Иногда это единственное, что помогало ему пережить очередной день.

До этого самого момента, наверное.

До Стайлза.

До _стаи_.

Всю жизнь Питеру твердили, что альфа создаёт стаю, но только сейчас он понял, что верно и обратное: альфу создаёт стая. Питер неразрывно связан со Стайлзом, Сандживом, Эмили и Поппи. Они — источник его мощи, силы и воли.

— Ты истинный альфа? — спрашивает Дэнни, он хмурится, пытаясь разобраться: Дитон занимался с ним, учил быть эмиссаром. И конечно же, ему тоже скармливали всё тот же бред про честь и достоинство.

— Очевидно, — Питер не может сдержать растущую ухмылку.

— Хах, — говорит Дэнни, моргает, явно решая все обдумать потом. — Хорошо, так что вы предлагаете?

Умный паренёк.

Питер, возможно, попробовал бы его уговорить присоединиться к стае, не будь у него уже самый умный эмиссар во всем Бикон-Хиллз.

***

Они спорят. Кто-то кричит, кто-то и крушит мебель. Дом принадлежит Дереку, так что за обстановку Питер не особо переживает, но что действительно раздражает, так то, что всё это заставляет его бет беспокоиться. И пугает Поппи.

— Они не _плохие_ , — говорит Стайлз в ответ на что-то, что на ухо прошептала ему Поппи, прижимаясь. — Просто ведут себя дерьмово. И знаете что? — он говорит громче. — Позвоните нам, когда будете готовы обсудить условия и поделить территорию. А не тратьте наше время заходясь в своих волчьих истериках. Идём, альфа.

Питер снова усмехается находящимся в комнате, запоминая шокированные лица представителей обеих стай, и идёт следом за Стайлзом и детьми на выход.

Он отвозит всех в «Вендис» поесть замороженного йогурта. Заслужили.

***

Они едут в заповедник, чтобы Санджив и Эмили могли обратиться и побегать, почувствовать после долгого заточения на железнодорожной станции под лапами настоящую почву. Питер и Стайлз сидят на капоте машины Питера, между ними Поппи, и изучают звёзды.

— Знаешь, у нас будут проблемы, — говорит Стайлз через некоторое время, но его голос весёлый. Никаких придыхательных интонаций, означающих, что это предсказание. Значит, просто вполне обоснованное умозаключение.

— Хм-м-м, — Питер находит взглядом Млечный Путь. Он читал, что некоторые люди, глядя на звёзды, чувствуют себя маленькими и незначительными. Не Питер: он никогда не чувствовал недостатка собственного эго. — Вполне возможно, да.

— Но мы со всем разберёмся, — решает Стайлз. Его кожа серебрится в лунном свете. Он улыбается Питеру. — Верно, альфа?

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь ещё позовёшь меня по имени?

Улыбка Стайлза становится шире.

— Даже не пытайся делать вид, что тебе не нравится, _альфа_.

— Мальчишка!.

— Ага, но _твой_ мальчишка.

— Это так, дорогой, — легко соглашается Питер и гладит Поппи по волосам. — Ты и я, Стайлз, мы оба ждали стаю, верно? Всё это время?

— Ага, — Стайлз протягивает руку и переплетает их пальцы. — Я рад, что мы её дождались.

— Я тоже, дорогой, — говорит Питер и смотрит на отражения звезд в глазах Стайлза. — Я тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
